


The Power Is Yours

by Hieiko



Category: Encantadia, Fantastikids, Zaido
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Alexis convinces his new teammates to accept the Zaido morphers, they come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> For the 31_days_exchnge, for dropsofviolet's theme # 29, "one thing straight".
> 
> In this crossover universe, Alexis' teammates are MIA. Being the only Zaido left, he sought the aid of a mystical being, and ended up with replacement teammates from 2 different worlds. They also happen to look exactly like him.

"I can fight without having to, uh, change costume," Daniel said, frowning. "I don't need this."

"He is right," Arman put in, brandishing his sword. "We already have weapons. Such armor might even hinder our ability to fight."

Alexis sighed. Am I this stubborn? he wondered to himself. "The armor is an effective shield, and it's not heavy at all," he explained, responding to Arman's statement. He could see that the Etherian was far more reasonable than Daniel.

"And the mask? It serves the same purpose?" Arman asked.

Finally, someone was seeing things his way. Alexis managed a smile. "Yes, it does. But more than that, it hides our identities. Where you came from, it might be normal to have powers, but not here. If the world becomes aware of who we really are, it would cause problems."

"It would put our loved ones in danger," Daniel added, to Alexis' surprise. The youngest of the trio looked resigned. "I've lost friends before, and I don't want that to happen again. You're right, our identities need to remain secret. So okay, you win." Daniel held out his hand.

Alexis gave him the red morpher, and offered the blue one to Arman, who accepted it without comment.

Suddenly, Daniel said, "Hey, if I'm Zaido Red, does this mean I'm the leader?"

"No," the other two replied immediately.

Daniel laughed. "No need to gang up on me! I was only asking because the red guy's usually the leader."

Alexis grinned back. "I know. But in our case, our leader was Gallian, known as Zaido Blue."

"Well, that's weird." Daniel turned to Arman. "You knew that Zaido Blue was the leader?"

Arman shook his head.

"Then why'd you say no when I asked?" Daniel prodded.

"Alexis should be our leader," the Etherian replied simply.


End file.
